


F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E.

by mambo_music_intensifies



Category: Blur, Pulp (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo_music_intensifies/pseuds/mambo_music_intensifies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon takes Jarvis to lunch but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E.

"What flavor do you want, mate."

"..."

"Jarvis?"

"Oh, erm, vanilla will do, Damon." Jarvis hestiently replied, he doesn't know why his rival invited him out for lunch, never-the-less an ice cream cone, young people really are different Jarvis thought to himself.

"Two vanillas guv."

They walked down the sidewalk in the park and sat down on a nearby bech.

"Are ye gonna eat it then, Jarvo?" Damon inquired 

"Oh, yes." He replied in a husky tone

The older man licked the edge of the ice cream, focused on the sweet creaminess in his mouth, Damon looked at him sensually devour the frozen treat,

"Quite good, Damon, my thanks." He looked at the other man and gave a grin

"You've got somefin' right 'ere"

The blonde pointed out some ice cream on the others cheek near his mouth,

"Oh, here?"

"No other side."

"Ok. Did I get it?"

"You almost got it but you missed it completely." 

"'ere let me." 

Damon leaned over and gently licked the cream off the older man's face 

"WHAT IN BLOODY--"

Jarvis blushed, and looked away, why is he letting a young, handsome, athletic blond man make him feel so nervous. "It's time for me to take my leave, er, thank you for the ice cream." He growled, stood up and as he started to walk away Damon grabbed his arm, "Don't go...lad." 

"Let go of me bugger!" Jarvis shrieked, he began to strafe away from the other man he gained a couple feet of distance before he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk

"My bloody LEG!"

Damon quickly got up from the bench and took a couple steps toward Jarvis where he had fallen ever so gracefully, "Let me help you guv." Damon purred seductively.

Jarvis sighed, "Fine, help me... I don't have another choice right now. This is embarassing. I don't think it can get worse than this." Damon pulled up the sleeves on his jumper and flexed his toned arms that he had gained from soccer somehow and proceeded to pick up Jarvis in his arms and carried him effortlessly to his flat which was nearby. 

Jarvis felt moved by this even though it was super embarassing. They entered the flat and Damon set Jarvis on the bed.

"If this is someway of getting me into bed... it worked. But I'm not staying!" Jarvis pouted

"Relax luv, not only am I a handsome musician and successful football player I am also a licensed masseuse. I have a technique that will ease the tension in your muscles. It will make your muscles relax. Relaxed Muscle." Damon winked

The elder complied as he stretched on the bed. He was laying on his stomach and Damon was lubing up his

hands as he removed Jarvis's pants in one eased motion like the tablecloth move in movies, even Jarvis was impressed by this as he was wearing tight leather trousers. 

"It gets me better access to the pained area. I'm a professional lad, mate." Damon assured.

Jarvis sighed and shook his head and he relaxed his head on his arms crossed underneath him. 

Damon rubbed his hands together and he started to massage the area of tension... Jarvis squealed. "That's... good." Damon shook his head as he continued massaging the other man's calve.

The blond slowly rubbed his hands further up the others leg getting to his thigh. Jarvis was so relaxed by this point he barely noticed that is until he felt a warm hand cusp his buttcheek. He yelped, "There's no need, I don't feel any pain there!" 

"Do you want to?" Damon winked again

"Absolutely not! I--Can you please release my arse.  
I must be going now thank you." Jarvis adjusted his glasses with one hand as he straightened himself up off the bed. 

"One last thing." Damon said as he gently removed the newly adjusted glasses off Jarvis's face. 

"I can't see."

"Then you won't see this,"

Damon leaned in and kissed the taller man at first slowly and then passionately. 

He quit abruptly and put the glasses back on Jarvis, "That's all, luv" He smiled

Jarvis was speechlees, that was really hot.

"Suddenly I have another pain somewhere...lower." he said in a totally deep voice that made Damon almost pee himself, 

"Let's get that muscle relaxed, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 1995? But tbh I like imagining old man jarv w 90s damon. I was going to make this serious but it ended up being a comedy this never happened I don't own anything here but the words don't kill me jarvis. On a serious note, WHERE ARE ALL THE FIC OF THESE TWO...♡


End file.
